The Accident
by Brandi and Kierah Rock
Summary: A short story about a character who had an accident. Set in first person for the reader's enjoyment. Keywords: Jeff the Killer, Horror, Mr.CreepyPasta. CreepyPasta Stories.


The Accident

By, Brandi & Kierah Tucker

I was driving, that's what I remember. Then suddenly I must have hit a… Well actually I don't know. When I woke up it was dark, and my head lights were angled towards the tree I hit. The key was in the ignition, and the engine was still running.

I checked my phone but the battery was completely drained. I had this unsettling feeling in my gut, so I got out of the car. I looked around a bit not seeing much I searched for my flashlight, seeing it was not in the passenger seat and there was a hole in the windshield. I searched in front of the car, and found it. From usage earlier the battery must have been low enough to search around the area; I was surrounded by many trees making me feel claustrophobic.

I was searching the area around my car, because I guess my car was totaled. I could see nothing but trees as I walked around, so I picked a direction that held fewer trees. With all the trees I felt like I was being watched.

"I must be getting paranoid." I said quietly to myself.

I kept walking forward, hearing the sounds of the night. Suddenly I heard a rustling, and knew it was not an animal. I quickly looked at the bush to see a dirty grey hooded figure running past my view, to the point where I almost didn't see it. I turned away to recollect my sanity, because it was probably nothing, I slowly turned back and there was nothing there.

"Calm down Dylan, it was just your imagination." I whispered while walking forward once again.

I searched on through the forest once again to see if I could find anything or anyone. Not seeing any entities, I did stumble upon a seemingly abandoned wooden house. I approached the house slowly, and walked up the two creaky wooden steps. Just as I was about to knock on the old door I saw the same dirty grey hooded figure once again out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around to flash my light at it, but once again nothing was there. I must be losing it. I quickly opened the door and shut myself in; there was no lock on the door. '_How strange' _I thought to myself as I looked around the old house.

I decided to look around; the living room was the first thing I saw. The only things that was in there was a white love seat with some red on the seat cushions. There was also an old box TV, and it was on but all staticy. Seeing that there was nothing of use I walked into a room that looked like a kitchen. Then I rummaged through the drawers to see if there was anything useful, but to no avail. I shone my light across the room to find a closet door, but when I opened it, it revealed stairs. I decided to investigate.

When I went up the stairs, it was just a bedroom. There was a bed off to the side, and a closed door in the corner. I went to the closed door and opened it, it was just a bathroom. I walked in it. Using the sink I washed my face, it had been a long night, and it felt refreshing. I looked into the mirror and freaked out. My face was covered in blood! I grabbed a towel nearby and tried to wipe the blood off harshly. When I looked into the mirror there was nothing on my face, when I looked at the towel there was no sign of blood anywhere.

I left the bathroom and went to the bed, I needed some rest.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I heard in a deep throaty scratchy voice say; "GO TO SLEEP!" I opened my eyes, and on the ceiling what seemed to be written in blood were the same words. Startled I pushed my arm against the wall causing myself to fall off the bed. It felt like I hit my head on something, the pain was excruciating. Looking up and there was the grey hooded figure, but there was three of them _'I must have a concussion' _I thought to myself.

Frightened I pushed myself off the floor quickly, and bolted down the stair but tripped, when I hit the floor I could hear a couple of my ribs cracking. Yelling in pain I pushed myself off the floor and made my way into the living room.

Looking around it was dark and the only light was from the dim television. I could see the blackness start to creep its way into my vision. The room had gotten dark, and I had realized the TV had turned off. The TV started to flicker, and every time the TV flickered "He" kept coming closer and closer, till finally the TV stopped flickering, and was just on. Only few inches away, was his face. I could see every last detail. He had long black hair, a pure snow white face, black eye sockets, and he was smiling, but it was more like a demon smile. From the corner of his lips to the base of his cheek bones the skin was cut open to make a permanent smile. I watched as his arm raised above his head, and in his hand was a six inch butcher knife. I closed my eyes as I felt the knife dig into my chest, piercing my heart…


End file.
